DNA Code
DNA Codes can be found on Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. They will be able to be used for the online game Bakugan Dimensions. They can be revealed with heat, from rubbing your finger on it, simply pressing firmly and holding for 2-5 minutes (or 5-10 minutes if you have cold hands) or rub your shirt on it. DNA Codes are not meant to be scratched off. After a while, it will disappear until it is revealed again. It is important to keep your codes to yourself, because each code can only be used once. Each code is 10 digits long and the back of each of the Gundalian Invaders boxes explains how to use them. The DNA Codes will be useful for Bakugan Dimensions. In the game, a player enters the DNA Code on the DNA code console to create their Bakugan. With each of the Baku-Legacy Bakugan, the DNA code sticker is round instead of a rectangle-like shape. The Baku-Legacy's Attribute Signs have been moved to a different location on the Bakugan to make room for the DNA code. *All Gundalian Invaders Bakugan (Including Super Assault Bakugan) *All Bakugan Battle Gear *Baku-Legacy: previous series re-releases *All BakuSteel Traps *All BakuNano *All Mechtanium Surge Bakugan *All Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicles *All Mechtogan Phantom Data The Phantom Data was what was used to help create and finish Bakugan Interspace. It was received by Spectra Phantom, Professor Clay and Marucho Marukura. The Phantom Data was sent by Fabia Sheen (by using the Sacred Orb) and it was an SOS signal, the musical sound it made was the distress signal code. In episode 45 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Professor Clay was able to use the blue prints from the Phantom Data to create the Alternative Weapon System. It was first mentioned by Spectra in All or Nothing. Information The Phantom Data is capable of penetrating the firewalls of Bakugan Interspace and it was what was infecting the Interspace in epsode 43 of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It was what caused digital clones of Hawktor, Coredem, Akwimos and Aranaut to appear. What it does and what it is for is largely unknown. Mira believed the Phantom Data was sent from her brother Spectra as Avatar Baron used a Battle Gear named Battle Crusher. (Spectra was the first user of a Battle Gear). Ren said he received it and it was slightly different and there was so much more of it. Ren possibly made his own copy of the Phantom Data by scanning the DNA Fragments (or just DNA) of Gundalian and Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan made from Phantom Data * Hawktor * Coredem * Akwimos * Aranaut * Bakugan Battle Gear * Longfly * Breezak * Splight * Raptorix * Farakspin * Merlix * Snapzoid * Lumitroid * Clawsaurus * Damakor * Glotronoid * Luxtor * Venoclaw * Buz Hornix * Volt Elezoid * Ziperator * Ramdol Gallery File:Rock-hammer-closed.jpg|Rock Hammer's unrevealed DNA code File:Code.jpg File:Battalix_Drago_Sub_DNA.jpg|DNA strands Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Items Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan